In the construction of fences, wherein generally vertical posts are used, often anchored in the ground and extending upwardly in a vertical direction, or in other locations where posts are used, such as for supports under porch roofs or the like, it is known to provide adornments for the posts, to provide pleasing aesthetic appearances. Such adornments are often placed around the lower end or base of the post, and or around the upper end or top of the post.
Generally such adornments are constructed in built-up style, by cutting various pieces of molding, often of wooden material, and applying them around the posts, in such a manner as to yield the desired pleasing appearance.